


Heart Song

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Hidden Truths DLC, I NEED MORE OWAINIGO I'M NOT OVER THEM YET, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort Of, Soulmates, more like realizations, soulmates with heart songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Inigo's heart song just isn't loud enough to reach Owain, and it's the most frustrating thing in the world. They're about to go on this whole new mission with a new threat! He just wants Owain to know they're soulmates, too.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Eudes | Owain, Lazward | Laslow/Odin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Heart Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited at all tbh and it's just a drabble but I NEEDED. to write something. I've had writers block BAD guys.

Sometimes a heart song is hard to learn. It’s like whistling or like doing a cartwheel. It rarely comes without practice. 

A heart song can manifest as anything. A favorite tune, a prayer, a spell… you have one. Your heart song will resonate with someone, somewhere. It’s like you’re at home when you’re with them. 

Inigo resonates with Owain’s heart song--which isn’t a song at all. It’s his… well it’s the energy he pours into the world. It’s his creativity, it’s his tall tales, it’s his pride. He’s known forever that Owain is the other half of his heart song. Since they were much younger than they are now, certainly. It’s why he reads over the manual of justice every chance he gets. He loves to fill his head and his heart with the words of Owain’s heart song. It’s also why he’s so quick to encourage the colorful behaviour and dramatic attitude. It makes Inigo feel whole. 

Inigo’s heart song is silent. It’s embarrassing! He dances and dances and practices time and again. He stays up until all hours of the night trying to master the steps, and he can feel his own energy, but it never  _ works. _ His mother’s dances never feel silent like this. 

He’s accepted it won’t work. Owain has seen him dance--horribly embarrassing--and it did nothing. Or Inigo can only assume it doesn’t resonate with him, because Owain never said as much. 

They’re taking on new identities now. Their lives are about to become infinitely more complex as they take new lives and roles. Inigo won’t be Inigo anymore. Anankos asked them what new powers they might want in this new place, but when he was asked Inigo only wanted one thing: a more powerful dance. 

Owain must be surprised by the power, but he doesn’t mention anything else when Inigo’s dance ends. It weighs down Inigo’s chest like a pile of bricks. He’s so happy to share in the magic his mother used, and he’s still glad that Owain was the first to experience that joy with him, but it’s just… why is his heart song still so silent? 

Owain dips his head and Inigo tries to reel in the frustration. “Are you ill? You’re pale! Surely a mighty hero such as yourself…” 

The reeling doesn’t work. “You still can’t feel it?” Inigo blurts. He drops his hands to his sides. Anger? Maybe jealousy. “Of course you can’t.” The emotion he wants to settle on is still up in the air, but he knows he wants to storm off to the opposite end of the planet until he figures it out. He almost makes it a whole step before he’s intercepted by Owain quickly snatching his wrist. 

“Halt! Inigo--what is it that you think I can’t hear?” Owain asks.

Inigo’s face burns. Of course he would ask--now Inigo will be expected to say it. Then again, he’s too old to wait for fate to play a card. “It’s just…” Inigo hesitates. Owain’s identity as Odin looks different, but he’s still just Owain all the same. There’s no reason to be hesitant. “Owain, your silly stories, they--well they’re your heart song, and…” 

Owain’s face is so hard to read. Inigo has to look away. Of course he would be silent, when Inigo has admitted to hearing his heart song. There’s no point in delaying now.  _ Deep breaths. Spit it out.  _

Owain beats him to it. “You don’t think I can hear yours?” 

“Can--well can you?” 

Owain flashes him such a bright smile that it almost eases the humiliation. Almost. “I’ve always heard it! Every step of your dance is a footprint on my very soul! Coming here hasn’t changed that.” 

“But…” Inigo’s head throbs with a combination of crushing relief and reasonable confusion. “You never said…” 

“As a man who dances I thought you of all people would understand that actions speak volumes louder than words,” Owain shrugs. 

“Not  _ your _ words,” Inigo mutters. His mouth snaps shut when Owain grips his shoulders. It’s gentle, but it’s grounding. It’s real. 

“If the reason you were never interested in discussing how our fates are connected is simply a misunderstanding, I fear I owe you an apology. I am in love with you. I thought that was…  _ really _ obvious. Why else would I ever let you read all of my top secret stuff? Or share so many meals or baths with you? Or sleep in your tent when I have my own, or…”

“Alright,” Inigo clears his throat. “When you spell it out for me I suppose…” 

“I’m baffled!” Owain interrupts. “Have we missed a step? How little of my flirtatious endeavors made it past this wall of insecurity?” 

“Enough! Don’t make fun of me, Owain.” 

“I’m serious! Although this does explain why you still haven’t kissed me. I was beginning to worry it had something to do with your preference for women--not that love is entirely defined by preference, of course, but…” 

“I’m going to die of shame,” Inigo shoves his face into his hands. How could he be so… obtuse? Owain is  _ right.  _ It was  _ very obvious.  _ “We can finish discussing this after the battle. We need to catch up with Sev.” 

Inigo needs to put some space between them so he can take a real  _ breath _ and calm down. He’s embarrassed! He feels like an idiot, really. 

“W-Wait! Inigo, one thing.” 

Inigo huffs but turns back to face Owain. He’s not mad at him, of course. He should be thrilled. His heart song was singing out to Owain this whole time. His soulmate loves him. It’s just the delivery of that confession left him feeling a bit… stupid. “Yes, Owain?” 

“Your dance, as well as your heart song, is the most enchanting and beautiful thing that I have ever seen or heard.” 

Inigo is red in the face all over again, but this time also dumbfounded. Owain is rarely so… direct about matters of the heart. “You can hear the dance?” 

“I could always hear the dance.” 

Owain’s smile isn’t playful or charged with antics--he’s just being genuine and trying to smooth over some ruffled feathers. It works, because Inigo knows his smile is brighter, too. He sighs, letting some of his tension melt away. “I owe you tea and cakes.” 

“I prefer cocoa!” Owain winks. “But you’re right. We need to make our way back to Severa. Be safe! We have a bright future ahead of us, no matter our identities!” 

Maybe, Inigo hopes,  _ Laslow _ will be a little better at seeing something that’s sitting right under his own nose. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please someone also write me some owainigo to read and then @ me so I know to read it


End file.
